Application virtualization decouples applications from the operating system. Virtualized application environments enable applications to bring their own set of configurations and run without installation within a virtual run-time abstraction layer on the client, so that dependencies or effects on the configuration of the operating system are minimized. Since the applications execute locally on the client, they run with full performance, functionality, and access to local services.